clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Federal Republic of Pengolia
East Pengolia is a nation that seceded from West Pengolia on May 1st, 2009. Unlike their counterpart, East Pengolia is more democratic in nature, though they still have a wacky autocrat and a famous advisor. Workers run the place around here, so if you are rich, GET OUT! The workers will think you are there to hire enslave them and you will get whacked with FISH! (Correction: Fish will whack YOU!) History Our story begins on May 30th, at a large banquet in which every Khanz Penguin within thirty miles of Penghis Khan's palace. About 100000 Khanz were there. Everyone from the richest creature to the infamous shoe thrower known as Bambadoo. We see Penghis Khan at the head of the table, as custom dictates. On the other side of the 50-yard table were the poorer penguins. Bambadoo and his friend with the laptop were talking amongst other penguins, particularly a strange one with a long mustache, a black cloak, and the Jack's Lantern dialect (the Jacko accent). He was Bolsheevic Penguinsky, a member of The Society Against the Stupidity of Penghis Khan and proud of it. Bambadoo immediantly struck up a conversation with him. The following transcript was recorded by a Penghis Khan fan who happened to be sitting nearby. It was declassified at 1:53 PM Penguin Standard time. Bambadoo: Huh... I haven't seen you around her before. Penguinsky: I lurk everyvhere, watching 'zee workers get yelled at by Penghis Vhan. I VATE IT! Can't you see he's an abusive tyrant? Bambadoo: I threw a shoe at him. Penguinsky perks up. Penguinsky: ...you did? Such courage! Bambadoo: You hate his speech too? Penguinsky: I hate his velling 'zee most. Bambadoo: You know what? We need to DO SOMETHING about it. We can't just sit here and be oppressed by someone one third our size! Penguinsky: You're right, vut how? Bambadoo: We out yell him. Penguinsky: Leave vit to me. Penguinsky stands up. Penguinsky: VOUR MOMMA'S SO ANNOYING, SHE CAN'T SHUT VUP IF TAPE WAS VRAPPED AROUND HER BEAK! Crowd: OOOHHH! Penghis Khan: PENGHIS KHAN THINKS YOU'RE FAT! Crowd: OOOHHH! Penguinsky: I'VE SEEN BETTER PWNAGE IN ZEE RULING VLASS! Everyone is silent and confused. Penguinsky: VOU ARE SHORT! Crowd: O_O (no one ever calls Penghis Khan that) Penghis Khan: THAT'S IT, UGLY! FACE PENGHIS KHAN'S FISH!! Penghis Khan jumps on the table. Penguinsky: I don't fear your vish. Crowd: OOOHHH! Penguinsky: You are a tiny autovrat who does nothing but vell at zee innocent workers. Penghis Khan twitches. Penguinsky: While we work all day and slap people with our fish, you hold those dumb jewels and yell at us. Penghis Khan continues twitching. Penguinsky: You have no vright to run zee country. We, zee penguins of Pengolia, should run zee country. Everyone but Penguinsky: O_O O_O O_O Bambadoo raises his flipper. Bambadoo: I agree. Everyone turns and stares. Random Penguin: ZOMG IT'S THE SHOE THROWER! Penguinsky: Zee shoe thrower of JUSTICE! Other random penguins: Yeah! Other crowd members stand up and agree. They start chanting "COUP COUP COUP"! Penguinsky: VOU HERE THAT, PENGHIS?! THAT'S 'ZEE SOUND OF THE UNITED OPRESSED PENGUINS! TOGETHER, VE ARE NOTHING, BUT WHEN UNITED, WE CAN BE A REAL BIG PAIN IN ZEE FANNY! Bambadoo: CHARGE! Everyone starts chasing Penghis Khan! End dialouge. ---- Several penguins start singing "We're Not Gonna Take It". ---- Penghis Khan quickly ran out of his palace. Waddling as fast as his tiny self could carry, he summons some servants and hops in a Limosine. The angry mob continues to chase him and sing. Penghis Khan croses the border into Eastshield. The mob persues, and starts to throw hammers. Explorer happened to be walking down the road. Penghis Khan ran up to him and starting screaming. "PROPELLOR BIRD! PENGHIS KHAN IS BEING CHASED BY THOUSANDS OF CRAZY SUBJECTS WHO ARE THROWING HAMMERS AT HIM!" Explorer smiles and giggles to himself, but quickly fakes a look of concern. "Aww, that's a shame. What can I do to help?" "USE YOUR FIFTH WINDOW POWERS, PENGHIS KHAN COMMANDS IT!" "It's Fourth Wall, your PWNsomeness, and why should I? I lkind of like their little song... We're not gonna take it... hmm, catchy. Sounds like a parody of... OH WAFFLES! I should have seen this coming! I should have read the script! MAYOR MCFLAPP, YOU ALLOWED A COMMUNIST REVOLUTION?!" "Penghis Khan doesn't see the bird with the hat." "Penghis Khan, listen. That mob wants to lock you in a broom closet and steal your fish. Waddle, waddle as fast as possible!" Penghis Khan took off running, while Explorer looked on. As he disappeared out of sight, Explorer looked up to the clouds and laughed. "A communistic revolt? That's new Mayor! Good one!" ---- "A communist revolt?" said a shady voice. "Yes" said a Western Pengolian messenger to The Leader. "So, basicly, you want me to go against a group of worker penguins who want rights and no screaming... Well, erm maybe." "What! I thought you hate other goverments!" "I do. But I've been researching about socialism. It's really good. I might combine it with my democracy idea. Who knows what I can do. Well, no help but we'll still supply you. I'm still on chapter one about socialists. Now leave!" ---- TO BE CONTINUED! ---- Currency Despite being quite socialist in nature (workers run the place), EP still uses money and capitalism. East Pengolia runs on a currency called the "Soviet", abbreviated Ƨ'. It takes 10,000 Soviets to make one Khanz, and 100,000 Soviets to make one Pebble. Language The official language is called "Penguin Mongolian Scrawl". It was created by Bolsheevic Penguinsky when he was a chick. English is also widespread, but PMS is being taken up rapidly. Places East Pengolia is attempting to become industrilized, so Bolsheevic ordered a town to be built in the new nation. He called it Fishwow, and it now has 100,000 penguins, and is rapidly growing. Geography The geography of East Pengolia is identical to West Pengolia since they were once the same place. East Pengolia is way windier than its counterpart, with gusts up to 60 MPH and sustained winds of 35 MPH. West Pengolia has lots of oil, however. Flag, Motto, and Anthem Flag The flag of East Pengolia is mostly red, symbolizing the color of the vegetable soup served at Penghis Khan's banquet, and the revolt that happened that day. The yellow thing in the corner is called a Sickle, which really has no purpose other than the fact that Bolsheevic carries one everywhere he goes (and that it doubles as a nifty fork). The fish, obviously, represents fish slapping and PWNage, and the fish is eating the sickle like a fishing hook, which, according to classified sources, represent Bolsheevic's control over PWNage (don't tell Bugzy). Motto The country has two different official mottoes. 1. Мы делаем собственные возраста лучше для ВAC! (''We are doing better than their ownage for YOU!) This motto was devised because Bolsheevic believes that everything should be done for the good of the penguins, and for the greater benefit of PWNage. 2. Все, что мы делаем, мы делаем для Вас, собратьев работники!! (All that we do, we do for you, fellow workers!!) This motto agains states how everything the government does is for the penguins. Motto Pun Controversy Recently, penguins have begun to mock the first motto, since the fact that "you" is at the end of the sentence and is in all caps. They created rather hilarious and insulting puns using the "YOU" idea. The joke came to symbolize how EP is on the opposite side of Pengolia, and has two crazy rulers with opposite ideas. This idea is credited to Bugzy, and his motto is actually a use of the controversial joke in question. EXAPMLES: *In W. Pengolia, you get slapped by fish. In E. Pengolia, fish slap YOU! *Stand for Bugzy, for in E. Pengolia, Bugzy stands for YOU! *In the USA, the flag represents you. In E. Pengolia, YOU represent the FLAG! **This one was weird. *In Club Penguin, you fly Jet Packs. In E. Pengolia, Jet Packs fly YOU! *In the USA, you eat pie. In E. Pengolia, pie eats YOU! ** '''O_O *Don't like Mabel, for if you do, in E. Pengolia, Mabel will like YOU! ** O_O O_O O_O *In the McFlappingham family, you have a bally accent. In E. Pengolia, the bally accent has YOU, WOT! You know you want to add on here... Anthem The Anthem of East Pengolia is We're Not Gonna Take It, which was the same song the riot that chased Penghis Khan sang. ---- It was also the anthem of the well-known Club, and was sung during the Revolutionary War of Colonial Antarctica. Goverment The Government of East Pengolia consists of a leader called "Your OWNAGE Master" (Ваш собственный возраст мастер) who pretty much runs the country. Penguinsky currently holds the position. The other head of state is called "The Penguin Talking about the Worker's Want" (Пенгуин говорю, о рабочие хотят), who recieves hundreds of e-mails daily from E. Pengolian citizens and their needs, wants, and such. Bambadoo holds this position, and he says he loves it. Relationships with Other Nations * United Penguin's Republic. Not well liked for it's democrtaic belief. However, it's slowly becoming a Democrtaic-Socialist nation, improving relations. * West Pengolia. Not very well liked. * Freezeland. They have a currently unsure relationship. Freezeland shares a harsh rivalry with Penghis Khan's family and Pengolia altogher, and East Pengolia doesn't like Freezelnd's class systems and royalty. Inhabitants * Khanz Penguins Villains * The Khanz Penguins themselves. Culture When East Pengolia split off, it needed an identity for itself. Bolsheevic quickly addressed this and created all sorts of things and symbols for the nation. National Items Include: * Sickle (national eating utensil) * OWNAGE (national word) * -sky (national suffix) * The sky (national thing over East Pengolia) * Mabel (national banned villain) ADD MORE! ---- Also, the See Also * Penghis Khan * West Pengolia * Bolsheevic Penguinsky * Bambadoo * Pengolia * The Steel Drapes * Khanz Penguins External Links * The parody. * The YOU joke. * We're Not Gonna Take It Category:Rooms Category:Countries Category:Villains